evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Daphne Millbrook
Daphne Millbrook D. O. B: '16th July, 1985 '''Gender: '''Female '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: 'New York City, NY 'Occupation: '''Occasional Thief, Former Pinehearst Employee '''Power (If DNA Alternate): 'Superhuman Speed Personality At heart, Daphne could best be described as a run away kid. She spent her early years suffering the crippling effects of cerebral palsy, shattering her dreams of ever being a 'normal' person, or winning race medals like her mother had done. As a child and through most of her teenage years, she felt disconnected from everyone around her as a result of her illness. Over time she grew bitter, feeling as if she was trapped in a cage both by her parents and by her inability to walk without the aid of crutches. When her ability suddenly manifested itself, all the anger at her circumstances was suddenly taken away, and she did the one thing she always wanted to do: she ran, and ran as far away as she could. Like any run away, Daphne has spent her life after manifesting her power essentially doing everything that she hadn't been able to do back home, whether it was because of her parents, or because of her illness. If she wanted something, she stole it. If she wanted to go somewhere, then she ran herself across whatever obstacle in her path, and went there. She may have done bad things in her own interests and may even be labelled as selfish or morally grey, but really, she's just trying to make up for several long years of lost time. That doesn't mean she's a bad person. She's just a little more 'free' than most people, and sometimes having so much freedom can be difficult to handle. Deep down, Daphne has a good heart. She tends to steal things that nobody is really going to miss. Who's really going to suffer if she was to nab the Mona Lisa, anyway? Some rich financier behind the maintainence of the Louvre? It certainly wouldn't be Leonardo da Vinci, given he's long dead! Although she found herself tangled up in some very shady business with Pinehearst, when people started to die, she quickly realised that she didn't want any part of it. So, whilst she may present herself as being tough and uncaring to those who don't know her very well, when a time comes when it's absolutely necessary to choose a side, Daphne will always stand by those who she believes are doing the right thing. Much of the reason behind the tough 'mask' that she wears with most strangers comes as a result of how she spent most of her life previous to her abilities. Trapped inside the house and unable to ever really bond with anyone, she grew up feeling weak and isolated. Perhaps she even found herself increasingly jealous of the normal children, able to run around and play whilst she was stuck in crutches. Those feelings may have carried over to her now that she is able to do all the things she always wanted. Deep down she can relate to others, she just finds it a little bit on the difficult side at times. History '''Family Relations: *Mrs & Mr Millbrook - Mother and Father 'Other Significant People:' *Matt Parkman - Friend *Hiro Nakamura'' - Friend'' *Ando Masahashi ''- Friend (Deceased)'' *Samir Mellouk - Past Accomplice *Nikolai Bolgini - Acquaintance *Orlando Striker - Mark. *Peter Petrelli - Acquaintance 'Story To Date:' Daphne Millbrook was born on a small farm in Kansas. Her parents only child, Daphne at first seemed to be a perfectly healthy young child. The first few years of her life were spent happily, and she often spent time playing about with medals that her mother had won in foot races when she was younger. The young Daphne wanted nothing more than to grow up to be like her mother. When she was diagnosed with cerebral palsy when she was three years old, her dreams were cruelly shattered. She spent the rest of her childhood and teenage life in crutches, the illness crippling her both physically, and socially. With adolescence came a bitter resentment of her parents and other children. Her parents she felt were keeping her back from an ordinary life, and the other children.. well, they were normal, and she wasn't. It wasn't fair. Although Daphne made her life horribly difficult, Mrs. Millbrook never stopped believing that one day, her daughter would be able to walk again. Her daughter refused to listen however, and shortly after a fight between them, Daphne's mother was diagnosed with cancer. On the day of her mother's death, the last time she spent with her was an arguement, leading Daphne to feel incredibly guilty as a result. At her mothers funeral, Daphne felt both angered by those around her, and angry at herself for having treated her mother in such a fashion, and so she fled from the funeral, despite her fathers efforts to stop her. Soon afterwards she lost her grip on her crutches and fell. An image of her mother appeared to her however, as if in a dream, and told her to get up, and leave the 'cage' that she believed herself to be in. It was at that point that Daphne realised she no longer had any need for her crutches.. and for the first time in her life, she was able to run. When the Company began to take an interest in Daphne's abilities, the 'miracle' of her suddenly being able to walk not going beyond their notice, she ran away from home after her father attempted to convince her to go along with Eric Thompson, an agent of the Company. After travelling the world for some time, she eventually ended up in Paris. Finding work proved to be difficult for a girl with no proof of qualifications, and so she wound up living amongst the homeless and stealing her food. Eventually, she met Samir Mellouk, a man with the peculiar ability to phase through walls. Seeing her unique talent for moving very, very fast, he formed a criminal partnership, the pair working together to steal very valuable objects. The 'job' obviously paid very well, allowing Daphne to live in an apartment, the first time she'd been able to really 'enjoy' her life. Daphne once decided she wanted to steal the Mona Lisa and enlisted Samir's help. Daphne ran up to the Mona Lisa so quickly that she could not be seen and Samir used his ability to phase to take out the real painting and replace it with a fake. They went their separate ways and a few days later, Daphne returned to Samir's place to find that he was gone. A bald man in glasses met her there and said that Samir was always working for his group. In exchange for keeping her name from being mentioned, he offered Daphne a job in Japan and handed her a folder containing a picture of Kaito Nakamura. The job was to get into his safe and steal a piece of paper. Daphne kept surveillance on Hiro after finding out he was the new boss after Kaito’s death. She had inside information that the safe had to be opened by a Nakamura due to biometric locks. She waited and when Hiro opened the safe, Daphne ran in and grabbed the paper from his hand. Hiro quickly stopped time, and, following a streak she left behind, caught up to her. She appeared to be frozen in time, but when the wave vanishes from behind her, her eyes shift, revealing that she can in fact move, even when time has stopped. Daphne, confused, asks Hiro how he caught up to her, asking if he's also a speedster. He explained that he can stop time and told her that she stole something from him. Holding up the paper with half of the formula written on it, she stopped him from snatching it from her and questioned him about his ability. When he didn't give an answer, she punched him, unfreezing time before she sped away. At this point Hiro gave her the nickname "Nemesis." After this, Daphne met up with Samir once again. The man coerced her into doing something more for him and Daphne agreed because the pay was worth it. She was given the task of stealing Victor Javert's manuscript and delivering it to Samir who had a "buyer". Daphne later had a change of heart and returned to Victor's to confess her deed and offered to make it right. She ran Victor to Paris and found out her deal was a family quest at revenge. The deal went bad when Victor's brother confronted him and Victor was shot. Daphne used a statue that was in Samir's place to knock out Victor's brother and rescue the author. Upon his getting back to NYC, she gave him his manuscript back and left him at the hospital to be taken care of. Daphne and Hiro later met up again as Hiro attempted to blackmail her with her mother’s track medal. It ended up badly for Hiro as Daphne threatened Ando’s life while time was stopped. She left with both the formula and her mother’s medal, while leaving a small show of blood on Ando’s neck where she threatened him with a knife. Hiro and Ando followed Daphne to a movie house in Berlin, Germany. She told them that she was there to get the other half of the formula, which will be presented at an exchange in the middle of the film. She tried to get away by running very fast, but only ran at normal speed because of the Haitian's presence. Once inside the cinema, Daphne, Ando, and Hiro waited for the right moment to steal the formula. After a short wait the Haitian put the other half of the formula away in a briefcase and Hiro and Ando almost successfully managed to steal it but Daphne nabbed it in a flash. Daphne spoke to Linderman, who asked her about her opinion about recruiting for Pinehearst. She agreed that she would help him as long as she's paid. He showed her folders containing information on Knox and Mohinder, two targets for recruitment. Stating that she doesn't want to get her hands dirty due to the fact that they're dangerous people, Linderman eases her mind by stating that they've merely lost their way. Later, Daphne, now working with Knox, found Hiro and Ando in an abandoned bar. She told Hiro that she was considering recruiting him, but that he must prove himself to be worthy. She is shocked when Knox tells Hiro to stab Ando, but stands by as Hiro does so to show that he is "bad ass". Daphne then went to meet with Linderman in a courtyard, where she was told to use precaution when finding her next target: Matt Parkman. Before leaving, Daphne revealed her suspicions about Linderman. By waving Matt's folder through him, she discovered that he wasn't really there before speeding away. Later, after meeting Matt and deciding to tell him not to go to Pinehearst, Daphne was confronted by her real employer, Arthur Petrelli. Arthur, upon finding out Daphne had not been successful with Matt, turned on his telepathic handler, Maury Parkman (Matt's father). Arthur killed Maury in front of Daphne to make a point and scare her into submission. Daphne swore she would bring Matt back in but upon finding him, Daphne had a change of heart. She told Matt that Pinehearst was after him and he needed to hide. She took him to Philadelphia in a flash but once there they formulated a plan to try to stop Arthur instead of hiding for the rest of their lives. The two ran back to NYC (literally, with Daphne dragging Matt with her) and they met up with Hiro Nakamura and Ando Masahashi again. Daphne informed the men of the time the "Catalyst" was taken to Pinehearst and the four try to go back in time with Hiro's ability to stop Arthur from obtaining the completion to his formula. They were unexpectedly stopped when it was Sylar who brought in Claire Bennet. Hiro was injured in the confrontation and Ando injected himself with the formula to try and save him, making him Special as well. The four parted the past without success but helped stop Arthur in the present when they returned. Though their part was minor, Hiro still claims to have helped save the world twice. As for Daphne, she was a woman with no true direction in her life. She was still fond of running around the world, but rarely did she finding any trouble. While back in the States, Daphne witnessed the capture of Hiro Nakamura by government agents. Upon discovering this was a new program that hunted for Specials, she determined then to leave the country so as not to become a target herself. Daphne has spent the last year in Paris, mostly living a fairly quiet life. She managed to amass quite a lot of money during her illegal activities with Samir, and so she hasn't really felt the need to steal things quite as much as she might have done in the past. From time to time she couldn't help but resist flaunting her power here and there, though, and the French police are currently in the hunt for someone vaguely matching her description after she decided to see how many traffic cop hats she could successfully steal in ten minutes. Deciding that she had to disappear again, and too curious to leave it alone, Daphne chose to venture back to New York City to see what had become of her former allies in the wake of the government crackdown on specials. Miscellaneous 'Theme Songs' *Ready Steady Go by Paul Oakenfold *Just Because by Janes Addiction *Lust for Life by Iggy Pop 'Trackers' *Daphne's Thread Tracker Category:Canons